In the existing dial locking system the assembly of the dial (100) with the compartment (200) were carried out by screws (3) which increases the time of assembly and reduces the production rate. Whereas in the case of instant invention the use of snap fit in assembly of dial (100) with the compartment (200) reduces the time required to assembly and also increases the production rate.
The Compartment are mainly used in the instrument cluster for both holding the dial and guide the light from the LED (where mounted in the top side of the PCB (6)) to Bottom surface of the dial (where the numerals values are printed to indicate the speed or Engine RPM of the Vehicle).
Both Dial and the Compartment coming under the PCB (6) assy. Initially Compartment assembled with PCB (6) by using the snap fit at two places. After few electronic components assembly, the dial will be assembled by using the screw (3) (The No. of Screws (3) using for the dial assembly only based on the size of the dial and the compartment)
The dial locking system contains the following components, which locks the dial.                1. Compartment (or) light guide        2. Dial        3. CRPH self tap Screw (3)        
The assembly sequence is as given below:                1. The Light Guide (or) Compartment (200) is assembled with the PCB (6) by using snap fit 2.        2. Assembling of LCD (4) (After diffuser sheet (5) placement) through the compartment (or) Light Guide by soldering with PCB (6).        3. Placing of dial on the compartment (or) Light Guide by using CRPH Self tap screw (3).        